New Light Of Moon
by Lost Loverblack-Kurumi
Summary: Edward no quiso transformar a Bella, antes de condenarla a esa vida de inmortal prefirió dejarla y alejarla del peligro... Pero ni Victoria ni Laurent compartían aquella iniciativa, perdiendo la vida él ultimo... Luego de los sucesos que se desataron de esa decisión, Bella aparte de buscar adrenalina, y estar con hombres-lobo, conoció a unas personas que le ofrecieron de nuevo aque
1. Chapter 1

Laurent había muerto a manos (o garras) de esos lobos, eso me decía desde hace una semana para no temer la noche y tener pesadillas que me hicieran despertar con gritos a mi padre.  
Pero... ¿que fue aquella emoción que vi en esos achocolatados ojos lobunos?  
'Deja de darle vuelta a eso... Seguro que es otra vez tu mente jugándote una broma.'  
Finalmente me sujeto mis rodillas a mi pecho, suspiro nuevamente y me dejo envolver por el silencio de la habitación.  
Jacob ya no viene a verme... Me evita desde el cine, no contesta el teléfono... Todo parece indicar que estoy sola... De nuevo.  
Suspiro y miro la oscura noche.

Unos pasos en la habitación me hacen despertar, bostezo y miro...  
Tengo que meter mi puño en la boca para no soltar un grito.  
Una vampira esta frente a mi, sus ojos rojos me miran con curiosidad, y no es Victoria.  
Me siento con miedo y ella sonríe, suave y dulce... Angelical.  
Pero su ceño después de un tiempo pasa a fruncirse, con curiosidad, rabia e ira.  
-no eres cualquier humana, ¿no?-dice con suavidad, al notar que no temo, y su voz me hace calmarme, sentirme aliviada.  
-eso me dicen a menudo-susurro.  
-¿como te enteraste de nosotros?-dice la chica, sentándose en mi cama con su toga ceniza.  
-leyendas... Y por culpa de mi dulce sangre-suelto con calma, me da confianza, una que no sentía hace tiempo, poder hablar de todo sin miedo... Era extraño y relajante.  
-es cierto lo de la sangre, tu aroma es especialmente dulce-dice alegre.  
-supongo que tu visita no es casual...  
-soy miembro de la guardia de los Vulturi, me enviaron a matarte... Pero me simpatizas Isabella, y no quiero hacerlo... Podrías ser una buena adquisición para mis maestros... Si quieres.  
-ser... Transformada y formar parte de los Vulturi...-murmuro un poco ida, no había tenido buenas referencias de ellos la primera y única vez que escuche de ellos... Pero era un sueño roto transformarme en vampiro... Además, ¿sera capaz de vivir por siempre con el dolor de que Edward nunca me amo?  
-sé que tienes un dolor intenso, pero podemos darte una vida, podemos cortar ese lazo que sientes por los Cullen y quedarte con nosotros...  
-¿como sabes que son ellos?-pregunto un poco impactada y dolida por escuchar la referencia.  
-sabemos que ellos vivían aquí.  
-no les hagan daño-susurro ahogado.  
-Isabella, no puedo prometerte eso...  
-te doy mi palabra de hacer lo que quieras si no le hacen daño.  
-vendrás conmigo a Italia y seras parte de nosotros, cortaremos tu lazo con los Cullen y formaras uno fuerte con nosotros... Por toda tu existencia, ¿estas dispuesta a eso por quienes te han roto y dejado desprotegida, Isabella Swan?  
No le pregunto como sabe todo eso, es vampira y ellos se las ingenian para saberlo todo.  
Solo pienso en la propuesta que me hace.  
-sí, estoy dispuesta a eso... ¿como te llamas?  
-Jane-dice, riendo suave.  
-trato hecho, Jane-le sonrío.


	2. Despedida

Bella hablo con su padre, diciéndole que se iría de aquel pueblo, donde todo le recordaba a Edward, donde respirar se hacia difícil y vivir casi imposible.

Su padre le miro con lastima y dolor en sus ojos, más aceptó.

Era padre, antes que todo, y por eso entendía a su querida Isabella, dejándola ir para que sea feliz, también entendió que está misma no iría con Reneé.

Y también entendió... que quizás nunca más la vería.

En los ojos de Bella había una determinación demasiado fuerte, había audacia y peligro, uno tan fuerte que le estremeció, pero entendió que ella quería superar todo lo vivido.

Algo que Charlie nunca negaría sería el amor que sentía Isabella por Edward, uno tan fuerte que le derrumbó de una forma que sería demasiado difícil levantarle.

Bella fue al aeropuerto en la patrulla, dejó su pieza intacta, aquella última noche encontró las cosas de Edward, esa última noche se permitió llorar por última vez, escuchando el cd que Edward le dio, vio la mitad de la fotografía, vio los pasajes... Vio aquella vida que soño y que nunca se haría realidad.

-Adiós... Adiós Edward.

Murmuró, luego de abrazar a Charlie, un abrazo silencioso, un abrazo que sintió que reunió todo el cariño, todo ese apoyo.

Su padre le transmitió seguridad, apoyo y una devoción infinita.

Tomo el pasaje, dándoselo a una chica, entrando y vio a Jane, quién le llevo la maleta como si fuera aire, se sentaron en la ventana, y en silencio, avanzó lento pero seguro a Italia, donde su vida cambiaria para siempre.


	3. En Volterra

Ambas bajaron del avión, la pequeña y menuda Jane le llevaba su maleta.

-Isabella, me esperarías aquí un minuto?- pregunto con su voz tan de tenor.

Asenti mientras pensaba porque no le decía que no me gustaba mucho que me dijeran 'Isabella', era por eso... su voz fina, delicada y tan especial, tan perfecta... temia que si me decía 'Bella' como antes me decía él... me rompiera de una nueva forma.

-Isabella, hey?, Isabella??

Su voz resono y me hizo volver a la realidad, dandole una leve sonrisa vi como estaba dentro de un auto, supuse que había hecho, sólo negue y sonreí.

-vamos Isabella, en Volterra nos esperan- dijo, abriendo la puerta del co-piloto.

-Jane- llame su atención, pensando que estaba distraída, más sus ojos volaron a mi rostro, mientras el semáforo se tornaba en rojo y el atardecer se hacía cada vez más presente -te haz comunicado con Aro, Marco y Cayo?

-los llame apenas aceptaste mi propuesta, no actuaría sin ellos informados- dijo con una sonrisa -están esperándote, vamos a hacer de tú ceremonia de transformación un verdadero recuerdo- dijo alegremente.

Jane era una chica menuda y baja, pero esbelta a la vez, cada vez que la veía me recordaba a Alice, pero... ella me inspiraba una amistad incondicional, me inspiraba tranquilidad.

Llegamos a volterra, las paredes tan grandes que eran en extremo imponentes, gigantes, la luna había salido y al parecer el horario vampirico estaba comenzando, Jane se veía fresca, como cualquier vampiro, reluciente.

Bajamos del automóvil y ella lo dejo estacionado en la orilla de la calle, fuimos entrando a un gran edificio, el central.

-lista Isabella?


	4. IV

Bella viaja por las calles de Italia confusa, durante sueños habia llorado por una dolorosa perdida, su familia, amigos y su amor de toda la vida.

Cuando llegan hasta donde más pueden avanzar en auto, Jane le ayuda a bajar, suspirando al verle tan fragil.

-vamos Bella, ahora conoceras a tu verdadera familia, incluso si lo permites... podremos cortar esos lazos que tanto daño te causan- ofrece Jane al verle tan triste, estaba el sol bastante escondido, y Jane ya llevando una ropa que le cubría bastante, no le molestaría caminar bastante con tal de que la chica se relajara y quitará aquella tristeza.

Alice dio un respingo y sintió su pecho doler, aquello... aquello era demasiado malo.

Trata de recuperarse , trata de recuperar la razón.

-Demonios, Edward se va a volver loco cuando sepa que Bella se fue con los ellos...

La pequeña vampira, toma su teléfono y llama a Edward, el teléfono suena, una, dos, tres veces... nada, el vampiro no contesta y ella tira el móvil a la pared.

-¡No hay tiempo!- grita un poco y busca a Jasper, para ir en busca de su hermano.

Bella nuevamente estaba dormida, bastante cansada.

-Bella... ya llegamos, llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar- susurra, oportunamente estaba de noche, Jane le tomo entre sus brazos, sonriendole con suavemente ante el cansancio, habia visto que lloraba demasiado, hablaria con Marco para que borre los lazos que tanto daño le causaban.

-¿Jane...?- pregunta Bella cansada, sonriendole con dulzura -ya llegamos con... ¿ellos?

-Aro, Marco y Cayo nos esperan...- murmura con Bella en brazos y esa velocidad que siempre les caracterizan, comenzo avanzar corriendo fuertemente, pasando una puerta tras otra hasta que para súbitamente, Bella solo sonreia abrazada a aquella vampira que le recordaba tanto a Alice Cullen.

'Siempre quise ser parte de este mundo... desde que supe de el senti que pertenecia al mundo.'

-Bella, tras estas puertas estan Aro, Marco y Cayo, los jefes de los Vulturis y quienes te pueden ayudar a pertenecer a nuestro mundo- dice Jane, con voz suave y plausible, comprensiva me sonrie con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos sin miedo y esos ojos rojos sonriendo con entusiasmo.

-no tengo miedo, quiero pertenecer a este mundo.

-entremos entonces, no les hagamos esperar más- da por finalizada la conversación la campera rubia, abriendo las puertas.

Tres figuras miran expectantes a las chicas.

Aro, Marco y Cayo.

Alice rastreo a Edward, fueron largas horas, incluso pasaron unos dias, Alice supo que terminarian llegando demasiado tarde, rogaba porque no fuera esa la forma, eso no era el trato, de verdad que no era la forma.

-¡Edward!- grito desesperada, en medio de un bosque de Brazil, y luego de extenuantes horas, finalmente lo logro.

-¿Alice?- pregunto con voz sorprendida, y ella no sabia si golpearle o abrazarlo, pero se dio cuenta que no era tiempo para ser emocional, por lo que penso en su reciente vision bastante acelerada.

Edward le miro con sus ojos frios, petrificado.

-¿¡como es posible eso, Alice!?- exije saber, bastante furisioso y con miedo.

-eh, calmate Edward, Alice te ha buscado por dias como para que le trates de esa forma- dice Jasper saliendo de detras de los arbustos.

-no lo sé... pero Bella... Bella está ahora con los Vulturis, y pronto... dejara de ser humana.


End file.
